sergiy_rodefandomcom-20200214-history
Bublyk Kuzma Pavlovych
Kuzma Pavlovych (Pavlo's son) Bublyk (Кузьма Павлович Бублик) (1 November 1901, Kapustyntsi - 1925, Izyaslav) - Ukrainian social activist and Red Cossack of Ukraino-Russian, Christian Orthodox Cossack origin. He was one of many Ukrainians, who supported struggle for democracy in Ukraine and central Eurasia under the red banners. He is the brother of Soviet Ukrainian professor and scientist Semen Bublyk. In 1920-1922 he was a member of Poltava guberniya committee of Komsomol, member of editorial board of magazine Glory to Labor, secretary of Poltava guberniya trade union "RobZemLis" (Workers of Land and Forest). From 1923 to 1925 he served in Red Cossacks troops of Vitaliy Prymakov, part of Red Army troops of Ukrainian Republic and Soviet Union. Biography , Ukrainian Republic]] Descendant of ancient Ukraino-Russian Christian Cossack family, which like many common Christian people of the region were enslaved in the 18th century but preserved belief that real cossacks are free people by the will of God. Free red cossack i.e. he supported the struggle for democracy under the red and yellow-blue banners on the territory of Ukraine and former Russian Empire (central Eurasia) in 1917–1923 years, which resulted in creation of Ukrainian and Russian Soviet Republics and Soviet Union. Kuzma Bublyk was born at 1 November 1901 in the village of Kapustyntsi, today within the Yagotyn raion of Kyiv oblast, Ukraine and baptized at 2 November 1901 in the church of village of Tashan lying in neighborhood. His father, Pavlo Fedotovych Bublyk, was a tailor of ukrainorussian cossack origin and pravoslav (сhristian оrthodox) faith. His forefathers were peaceful village cossacks of citizens registry of Yagotyn squadron and cossacks of military registry of Kozelets squadron of Kyiv regiment of Zaporozhian Cossacks Army in the mid-18th century and later serfs of economy of Count Petro Olexandrovych Rumiantsev and his relatives in late 18th and 19th centuries. Kuzma had five brothers, which later worked in different spheres of social life of Ukrainian Republic and Soviet Union: Soviet Ukrainian scientist Semen Bublyk, Danylo Bublyk, in 1938-1940 officer of the NKVD, cavalry and communications officer Vasyl Bublyk,http://podvig-naroda.ru Ivan Bublyk officer of SMERSHhttp://podvig-naroda.ru during WWII and village teacher Yakiv Pavlovych Bublyk (1905–1999). In 1917–1923 years he was witness and partly participant of events of Russian Revolution and Civil War in the central Eurasia, on the territories of former Russian Empire, in new-born Ukrainian and Russian Republics, which in 1922 became part of Soviet Union. During this time he took part mainly in social activities like organizing some or other structures of civil society and new-born state structure. He participated in editorial board of Poltava newspaper, took part in regional Komsomol conferences and so on, supporting the struggle for people democracy, civil rights and government under red and yellow-blue banners, mostly under red. In 1923–1925 years he served in Red Cossacks troops of Vitaliy Prymakov, studied in School of Red Commanders in Izyaslav. Here in 1925 year, during horse jumping he mortally perished himself. When about Kuzma's death heard his mother, she turned gray in the same day. According to family legend during the funeral the horse of Kuzma, which went after the coffin (ancient Cossack tradition) also cried. Relatives and people who had known Kuzma preserved good memory about him. Sources Category:1901 births Category:1925 deaths Category:Activists Category:Ukrainian Cossacks